prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dean27/Eight New WWE Network Shows
WWE issued the following today ... WWE Network Partners with Seth Green, Jerry Springer and Jeff Tremaine on Three New Original Series STAMFORD, Conn.--(BUSINESS WIRE)-- In addition to the premium monthly live pay-per-view events, WWE Network unveiled new programming for the remainder of 2015, which includes eight brand new original series and partnerships with director Jeff Tremaine, Seth Green’s Stoopid Buddy Stoodios and legendary talk show host Jerry Springer. NEW ORIGINAL SERIES: CAMP WWE – COMING LATE 2015 WWE, in partnership with Seth Green’s Stoopid Buddy Stoodios, will debut a new, animated short-form comedy series entitled Camp WWE. Imagine WWE Superstars and Divas when they were kids at their favorite summer camp…which happens to be run by none other than Mr. McMahon – add in shock-value, slapstick humor and social satire – and you have WWE’s first adult comedy, which will debut later this year. "We're insanely excited about this collaboration,” said Green. “WWE is one of the most heartfelt and professional organizations I've worked with. We're beyond happy to help them realize this vision.” SWERVED – COMING IN MAY WWE teams up with the Director of Jackass and Bad Grandpa, Jeff Tremaine, to give you the hilarious original series, Swerved. Swerved is a half hour series and will premiere in May. “I’m excited to combine my brand of entertainment with the world of WWE,” said Tremaine. “It will be the ultimate mash-up.” DIVA SEARCH – COMING THIS FALL WWE spans the globe in search of the most beautiful, athletic and charismatic women to find the next stunning WWE Diva. This competition will give viewers the opportunity to witness the challenges, trials, drama and rewards that accompany the journey of these women, as they vie for superstardom. Coming this Fall. JERRY SPRINGER PRESENTS WWE TOO HOT FOR TV – COMING IN APRIL Hosted by legendary talk show host Jerry Springer, this series will re-introduce the WWE Universe to the most outrageous stunts and cringe-inducing moments in TV history. The series will be chock full of insane situations and racy romps from WWE’s past that will have members of the WWE Universe asking, “Did they really do this?!” Springer will inject his own brand of humor into each episode with themes such as “Love Hurts,” “All in the Family” and “Weddings and Funerals.” The half-hour series will be available beginning in April in WWE Network’s video-on-demand library with new episodes weekly. "I suspect 25 years of The Jerry Springer Show qualifies me to comment on outrageous behavior,” said Springer. “And what is more outrageous than the entertainment, drama and craziness of the WWE. This is going to be fun." LIVE! WITH CHRIS JERICHO – DEBUTS MONDAY, APRIL 6 WITH SPECIAL GUEST JOHN CENA Podcast host Chris Jericho challenges his guests in provocative, candid conversations about their careers, their lives, past controversies and the overall state of WWE. The monthly series kicks off Monday, April 6 immediately following Raw, with its first one-hour episode featuring WWE Superstar John Cena. “I’m stoked to bring my show to WWE Network and give Jerichoholics worldwide more of what they've come to expect - humor, questions that have never been asked before and the best conversations that any podcast host has ever delivered,” said Jericho. “No matter who the guest is, whether it be WWE Superstars, Divas, Legends, executives or icons from the entertainment world, I guarantee to deliver the best, most entertaining interview you have ever heard from each and every one of them." UNFILTERED: WITH RENEE YOUNG – DEBUTS IN MAY WWE announcer Renee Young interviews WWE Superstars and other pop-culture celebrities, covering just about everything, except what they are famous for. In this short-form series, Renee's guests include Grammy Award winner Wiz Khalifa, five-time Grammy nominee Skylar Grey and WWE Superstars Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. Unfiltered will debut in May. CULTURE SHOCK: WITH COREY GRAVES – PREMIERING IN JUNE WWE commentator Corey Graves reveals a variety of unique venues, customs, music, food and people as WWE’s tour travels around the world. From Marvel comic headquarters to a tattoo shop on the lower east side of Manhattan, Graves examines the local culture with his unique perspective and style. This short-form series will premiere in June. WWE THE LIST – COMING IN JUNE WWE The List is the best, the worst, the most bizarre and interesting of everything and anything WWE. If it’s amazing, outrageous, sexy or just plain fun, it just made #TheList. NEW EPISODES: In addition to the eight new original series, WWE Network will also debut new episodes of the highly-acclaimed docu-series WWE 24 as well as WWE Countdown and Rivalries. WWE will also add more children’s programming by bringing back the popular 1980s animated series, Hulk Hogan’s Rock ‘N’ Wrestling. In addition, WWE Network will produce compelling specials and short form content, while continuing to add 1,000 hours to its robust video-on-demand library, which currently has more than 3,000 hours of content. WWE 24 The acclaimed 30-minute docu-series takes you on a lightning-fast journey through a day in the life of WWE’s most intriguing Superstars and groundbreaking events. WWE COUNTDOWN WWE Countdown settles the great debates across WWE history. Who was the most dangerous Diva? Who had the best catchphrase? This one-hour series allows the WWE Universe to determine the top 10 in each category and have the final word on who tops each list. RIVALRIES This docu-style series takes a look at the greatest rivalries in WWE history, as never told before. Get the real stories behind WWE’s most exciting matches and entertaining feuds through the eyes of the Superstars who created them. Each one-hour episode leaves no story untold. HULK HOGAN’S ROCK ’N’ WRESTLING Harkening back to 1985, this Saturday morning cartoon, which originally aired on CBS, features Hulk Hogan, Andre the Giant, Junkyard Dog, Captain Lou Albano, and Roddy Piper in a series that is both nostalgic and entertaining, 30 years later. SPECIALS: FLOYD MAYWEATHER VS. THE BIG SHOW: THE BIGGEST VS. THE BEST – PREMIERES MONDAY, APRIL 27 WWE Network will look back at this epic David vs. Goliath encounter at WrestleMania 24 (2008) and its shocking conclusion coming just in time for Mayweather vs. Pacquiao, which is expected to be one of the biggest boxing matches in history. NXT TAKEOVER – LIVE! – AIRS MONTHLY ON WEDNESDAYS The future is here. WWE’s hottest up-and-coming Superstars compete to prove they’ve got what it takes. More than just evolution, it’s a revolution! Witness these WWE Superstars of tomorrow as they take over WWE Network with live two-hour specials. Category:Blog posts